[unreadable] [unreadable] Although reductive experimentation will continue to be the mainstay of biomedical research in [unreadable] the near term, the systems biology approach represents the vanguard of science for the future. [unreadable] Effective use of a systems-based approach can identify context within a greater hierarchy of [unreadable] experimental results and reveal relationships that are hidden to the reductive experimentalist. [unreadable] The purpose of this meeting is to attract that scientific vanguard leading the charge to apply [unreadable] systems approaches to biological and biomedical problems, and to provide an effective forum [unreadable] for broader dissemination of these strategies to the biomedical research community. The final [unreadable] day of this conference will consist of "hands on" workshops to introduce computational and [unreadable] related tools to interested investigators. Specifically, the conference aims: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. To bring together the leaders in applying systems approaches to basic biomedical [unreadable] research with those in clinical and translational research to continue the dialogue and [unreadable] mutual learning initiated in the first Summit in 2006. [unreadable] 2. To engage these leading scientists and policymakers in a discussion on the value of a [unreadable] systems approach to biological and biomedical research and on the most expeditious [unreadable] means of implementing the application of the systems approach in medicine. [unreadable] 3. To provide an in depth description of the technologies of systems approaches as applied [unreadable] to cellular and sub-cellular analyses. [unreadable] 4. To provide an in depth initiation of the clinical scientist into the application of systems [unreadable] approaches in translational and clinical research. [unreadable] 5. To provide hands on exposure and training in the applications of systems approaches in [unreadable] basic, clinical and translational research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Finally, since disease rarely involves a single system, diagnosis and treatment would be [unreadable] significantly enhanced by integration of extensive data sets; i.e., by applying an integrated [unreadable] systems approach. The final broad purpose of this conference is, therefore, to bring the recent [unreadable] advances in systems approaches in basic biological research to a clinical and translational [unreadable] research audience and to facilitate the intellectual exchange. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]